


Mirror

by idharao



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idharao/pseuds/idharao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred makes Ginger watch in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

When the choreography brought them together again Fred seized her by the hips and moved her towards the barre and the full-length mirror, so that she could see their reflections: him behind her, her pressed gently into the barre, his hands massaging her hips. Fred kissed her right at the sensitive spot under her ear, one hand clasping her waist.

She looked up at him. "Fred?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he looked down at her, his eyes green-brown and laughing. She felt his hand slide down between her legs, caressing her deliberately through her trousers, and she moved her feet to accommodate him.

"Never mind," she said, her train of thought scattered by his hands. Fred was very quiet, looking at her in the mirror. He tightened his hold around her waist, and he increased the pressure of his hand. Ginger exhaled softly and settled against him, shutting her eyes. She felt him undo the button and zipper of her pants, and slip a hand between her legs. He began to circle his fingers over her most central spot, that bundle of nerves that he knew would undo her. "Open your eyes," he said after a moment. She did, and found Fred's gaze locked on her face. She looked down at the subtle movement of his hand between her legs and bit her lip.

  
It didn't take long under his ministrations, and Ginger gripped the barre, small utterances of pleasure escaping her as she focused on the growing tide. Fred held her securely upright, his breath light in her ear.

With a soft cry, Ginger felt her knees buckle. "Oh, Fred," she moaned, as if she'd had the breath knocked out of her. Her hips moved in an agonized downward thrust as she came, her fingers curling around the barre until her knuckles whitened. Fred huffed a laugh into her neck, kissing her skin and continuing his motions. When she thought she couldn't stand up any longer, Ginger surrendered to him utterly and he turned her around and leaned her on the barre again. She caught her breath and kissed him, murmuring little snatches of endearments into his lips.

"Is this how you get me to dance with you all the time?" she asked eventually, leaning on him contentedly.

Fred grinned. "You don't need to dance with me for me to want to make you do that again." He was very close to her. "And I really like it when you say my name like that."

Ginger smiled wickedly. "All you have to do is ask, and I'll say your name all you want."

Fred grinned appreciatively, wiped his hand dry on his trousers, and held it out. "Wanna dance?"


End file.
